Pug's Insanity
Pug goes insane in the third episode of BTFF: New Recruits. Plot Pug, and an army of four pug-dogs, are walking along the streets of Bellwood. Suddenly Pug stops, the pugs with him. Two pugs in a wagon come to a stop next to them. Pug looks at a fawn pug with an army hat. "What do you think?" Pug asked him. The pug barked. "What about you, Sergeant Kibbles?" A chubby black pug barked. "I agree, " Pug replied. They were looking at a Mr. Smoothie's. The camera zoomed into a poster that said Now selling Smoothies Pies ! Diamondface, Kai Gohan, Wen Twelvennyson, and other Plumbers were eating in the cafeteria. Pug barges in, with his army and a wagon full of fruit pies. "WHO WANS FRUIT PAAAIIISSSS!?!" THEME SONG! Diamondface angrily walks up to Pug. "Where have you been?" He asks Pug. "Patrollin'," Pug replied. "Wish mai armie." "You're supposed to be here! We were worried sick about you!" Silence... "Okay, that's probably an overstatement." Pug looks over DF's shoulder. "WHO IS DAT?!?!" Pug yelled, pointing to Wen. He transforms into YAYZZZ FURRY. He then angrily pounds on Wen's legs, but Wen is unharmed. "PUG! Stop!" Kai said, and shot a flaming diamond at Pug. It knocked him to the ground. "You have enraged FURRY's rath. Furry... SPAACKLLESSS!!!!" Pug shot sparkles at Kai, knocking him through walls. He then timed out. "Pug. That is Wen. Wen somehow got here from another dimension. Ugh, you ALWAYS do this! Everytime you see someone new you friggin attack the-" Diamondface said. "SHUBBS!" Pug yelled, and stormed off. BTF3 walked into the Training Room, and saw Pug with a bebe gun, in front of a giant cardboard with drawings of Evax and Trout (Walkatrout Form). They each had a cherry fruit pie stuck to their chests. "Pug... uh," BTF3 said, as he saw the drawings. "Dark said you're not supposed to shoot guns..." Pug aims at Evax's pie. "You leave me no choice," BTF3 said as he pushed a button on a walkie talkie. A portal opened, and someone shouted gas-powered stick, and the GPS was shot through the portal, hitting Pug. Right as it hit him, Pug pulled the trigger, and the stick offset his aim, so he accidentaly shot... Trout. "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Pug wailed. He turned into Big Pug, crumbling the roof. "IMMA FIRIN MAH LASAH!!" Pug lasered the whole Plumber Base, and ran off, on a tantrum. "Dark?" BTF3 asked. "On it." He shot a soft taco onto the floor of the training room, and in seconds Pug as Stubb was there. He timed out, and shoved it up his crouch tank. The soft taco then floated up to where Pug's head is, and he ate it. "Gross" BTF3 said. Characters New Recruits *3rd Ben 10 Fan *Nathan Trout (Mentioned) Other Heroes *Pug's Army *Diamondface *Kai Gohan *Wen Twelvenysson *Dark Impossibear (On other side of portal) Villains *Pug *Evax (Mentioned) Aliens Used *YAYZZZ FURRY *Big Pug Category:Episodes Category:BTFF: New Recruits